Brotherhood
by May
Summary: If we weren't against the cure...if They weren't trying to make Us take it...would you want the cure?
1. Two by Two

_Series Title:_ Brotherhood  
_Prologue:_ Two by Two  
_Rating for Chapter:_ light T/PG (for language)  
_Rating for Series:_ hard T/light M/PG-13/light R  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own them.  
_Time line:_ Very AU. Characters are from different generations of mutants, they have been aged or deaged and are different people and have different relationships.  
_Author's Note:_ When I saw X3 a couple of weeks ago, I found myself rooting for the Brotherhood. So, I decided to try and write a story with the Brotherhood as the main characters, and as the people you root for.

Now with some beta.

* * *

The Brotherhood was founded in 1946 in the state of New York. It was founded on a Tuesday, that much everyone remembers. Though, the reasoning behind the forming of the group is something that has been up to debate for years. Some say it was formed to protest the way humans treated mutants. Others say it was formed in order to fight humans, to make mutants the dominate race. There are many different theories on why the Brotherhood was formed, but it isn't so much the why as the what that is important.

Over the years, the Brotherhood has been held responsible for several acts of terrorism, kidnaping, murders, and traffic tickets. Yet, only three Brotherhood members have ever actually been named, arrested, and tried in a court of law. Of course, all three Brotherhood members never even made it to prison.

The Brotherhood had a way of getting into trouble and not paying for it. Their leader often suggests that they are simply blessed with talents that mere 'flat scans' will never fully understand.

**Washington D.C. **

Henry McCoy wished to God that they'd turn up the A.C.. It was only April and already temperatures in Washington were reaching ninety-seven degrees. Henry made a mental note to call around and see if any new mutants had a thing for making the heat rise; he'd also have to check to see if Ororo Munroe was still in prison, as well.

Henry cleared his throat, as he stood up to speak to the rest of the members of National Security. As the representative for the Mutant Control Branch, Henry was forced to talk about the newest mutant activity at least once a week. Yet, he just couldn't get used to speaking in front of everyone.

"One of the Brotherhood's members was on her way to prison last week. She went missing and the guards escorting her are dead." Senator Kelly spoke up. "Marie-Ange Colbert, alias Tarot, was well guarded. How did she escape?"

"The same way St. John Allerdyce and James Madrox escaped three years ago. The other Brotherhood members saved them, Senator." Henry answered with a slight roll of the eyes. Honestly, sometimes Henry wondered how Kelly had even gotten the job.

"From the intelligence we've been able to gather over the last twenty years, we know the Brotherhood are mutants. We also know that their base of operations is somewhere in the United States and that the founder of the group is still very much alive and in charge. Colbert, Allerdyce, and Madrox answered no questions posed to them about the Brotherhood." Henry paused briefly, to let that sink in. "If you can say anything positive about these people, it's that they are loyal."

Senator Charles Xavier nodded in agreement. "Gentlemen and ladies, I know for a fact that Mr. McCoy is correct. These Brotherhood people are very dangerous and they refuse to change their ways. I know that Henry and I are against being forceful with the mutant population, but I believe it is time for drastic measures."

"Before the Brotherhood strikes again." Kelly thought out loud. "California is still trying to repair the damage that was caused the last time the Brotherhood attacked."

Henry nodded. "The Brotherhood is very real and very dangerous. It's time to see them all in prison, before there are any more attacks on the people of America."

**Chicago  
Three Days Later**

Once upon a time, Jonothon Starsmore could have been a rock and roll star or at the very least a male model. He had that look, tall and slim, with fantastic hair and brilliant eyes. Then, he turned fifteen. And while he still had the hair and eyes, his body was different.

Once upon a time, Jonothon Starsmore had been unflawed, good looks, well-formed nose, soft brown eyes, and wild auburn hair had marked him as one of the most beautiful people in his prep school. Of course, now he walked around with his face and upper stomach wrapped in a swathe of black bandages.

It made him…pissed off. Royally pissed off.

His shoulders knotted in defiance against the world, he stared out at the people on the busy streets. He was dressed in an outfit that looked as if it belonged in the heyday of punk rock. Leather pants, held by a webbing belt, chains hanging from the loops of his pants, all leading to the pockets. Black fabric and leather bandages around his body. A classic leather jacket, dark shirt, and pin badges. Jono gave off vibes that seemed to say: _'Don't you dare get to close to me.' _He questioned his companion. Jono glanced to the right and down, at the petite blond. _"It's four-fifty-five, Adrienne. An' I'm bored." _

If Jono Starsmore gave off the _'Don't you dare get to close to me.' _vibes, Adrienne Frost gave off the _'Diva' _vibes. Small and slim, with wide blue eyes and long blond hair, Adrienne was dressed in a three hundred dollar white skirt and a six hundred-dollar read top. Her shoes were completely impractical, and she carried a red bag that was filled with make up and cash. Jono could have been a model, but Adrienne was one.

"You're bored? Darling, I had _plans_. I have a show in Rio in two days and I've yet to decide on an outfit for when I arrive." She tossed some hair back. "Mystique said that you are to use your powers at five o'clock and not a moment before. Just…just think about something for five minutes, all right?" Adrienne rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it's like being with a child."

If Jono could have, he would have protested. But, it was best not to make Adrienne-or any one of the Frost sisters-angry. He spent the next five minutes thinking about the pros and cons of buying a new pair of pants versus the pros and cons of using the money for condoms, which he'd never use. In the end, Jono decided on buying the pants.

At five o'clock on the dot, Adrienne nudged Jono. He unwrapped his bandages, just as the car carrying Dr. Kavita Rao drove by. There was a moment of stunned silence, before the screaming and 'oh my gods' began. By the time anyone looked to where the blast had come from, Adrienne and Jono were gone.

**Los Angeles**

If anyone where to look at the two of them, they would have simply seen a young teen couple sitting together in a trendy café. The boy, dressed in jeans and a ratty long sleeved shirt, played with a Zippo lighter. While the girl, dressed in a short skirt and shirt, oddly enough with fishnet stockings covering her legs and arms, fidgeted under the boy's stare.

St. John Allerdyce flicked the lighter again, his dark eyes momentarily caressing the flame, before turning his full attention back to the girl, who tried to look bored but knew she wasn't pulling it off. "We're in Los Angeles and instead of having any type of fun, we're here." John sighed and flicked the Zippo. "We should have rented a motel room. Free food, porn, hot tub…" he trailed off, giving the girl a leering look.

"She said to sit right here, until its time. We sit, John." She fidgeted under his gaze again.

"Yes," John began slowly. "but we just have to sit until she calls. But, what if we weren't here." He mocked gasped. "Would she even know or care? Really, Marie, would she?"

Marie bit her lower lip in thought. "Maybe." A small grin began to creep across John's face. "But, I ain't about to find out." John's face fell. "She said stay, so we stay."

John scoffed lightly, mockingly, "You're such a mommy's girl." Marie opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by the ring of John's cell phone. He held up a hand, telling her to be quiet, as he answered. "Pyro here. You've reached the spring of my discontent."

A smooth, female voice, responded. _"It's 'the winter of our discontent', not 'spring of my discontent'. Don't be an idiot." _There was a small pause, like she was trying to figure out why she hired him in the first place. _" It's time, Pyro. Chamber and Frost have already done their job, now it is your turn to cause a distraction. The last thing we need is the X-Men getting involved. Have Rogue take on some of your powers, and do your jobs. I want low levels, just enough for a distraction. Don't go crazy, Pyro." _

John closed his cell phone and flicked his Zippo one last time. "That was Mystique. It's time to do our thing, Rogue." He held out a hand for her. "Touch me, baby, touch me. Time to make this place just a little hotter."

Marie rolled her eyes, even as she reached out for John's hand. John's hand was oddly cold and smooth. She got flashes, but pulled away before she could take too much. There was just something about having too much John Allerdyce in her that made Marie nervous. When she pulled away from John, he frowned thoughtfully, but didn't say anything. Instead, he flipped his Zippo open.

"John, she said distraction." Marie reminded him softly.

John offered Marie a wicked smile. "What's a better distraction then tons of random buildings catching fire?" She raised an eyebrow, and he shrugged. "Come on." John, Pyro, flicked a finger at the Zippo, causing a fire to spring up a few inches from the table. The twosome quickly stood up and raced out of the café. One building down, several to go.

**New York City**

Long ago, roughly seven years ago actually, Emma Frost-Lehnsherr had one dream: marry rich. She hadn't exactly fulfilled that dream. At twenty-three, Emma was married, but she was also a member of the Brotherhood. It was not exactly the posh life of a trophy wife that she had envisioned for herself. Truthfully, she blamed Adrienne for getting her involved in the Brotherhood's less then legal, or moral, activities.

Currently, she was seated in a library, painting her nails a cherry red, and waiting for a phone call. Beside her, Marie-Ange Colbert sat hunched over her beloved tarot cards. In a way, Emma felt sorry for Marie-Ange. The girl had no social skills and her fashion was _so_ three years ago. It was no wonder though, as Marie-Ange spent nearly all her time with the tarot cards. Hell, Emma had known Marie-Ange three weeks before she heard the other woman speak.

Marie-Angel glanced up at Emma. "The cards say it's the right to move."

Emma clicked her tongue. "Yeah? Well, we aren't moving until we get the call." She blew on her nails and sighed softly. "God, I hate that we have to be one of the stupid distractions."

"The cards told me that we're doing the work of Gods; as distractions or as the ones actually doing the fighting." Marie-Ange went back to her cards. "Would you rather be blowing up cars?"

"I'd rather-" Emma was cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Hello? Mystique, hello. Yes, yes, fine. Good-bye." Emma rolled her blue eyes as she closed her cell. "Mystique says it's time. Do your thing, Tarot. Time to let your creepy tarot card friends come out to play."

"And you?"

Emma shrugged. "Just a little bit of mass hysteria to keep the X-Geeks busy. Nothing overly interesting, dear." She put her nail polish back into her bag. "Shall we begin, Tarot?"

Marie-Ange's response was to simply smile happily at her tarot cards.

**Washington, D.C. **

Erik Lehnsherr needed a hair cut. He could tell that much, by the way he kept blowing long pieces of white hair out of his eyes. Dressed in jeans, a dark shirt, and a long leather duster, he looked oddly out of place on the steps of Congress. Beside him, Jamie Madrox, dressed in much the same way, looked even more out of place. They looked as if they belonged in some poor neighborhood or at a local fast food restaurant, not on the steps of Congress.

Erik glanced through his long hair to notice that Jamie was absentmindedly playing with his I-Pod. It appeared that Jamie was trying to figure out how to get the damn thing to work properly.

"I think you broke my stupid thing, dude." Jamie stated with a thoughtful frown. "I can't get it to stop playing the same song over and over again."

"I control metal, dumb-ass. I can't break a stupid I-Pod." Erik paused in thought for a moment. "Or I could, but it wouldn't. I wouldn't break your stupid thing okay? You broke it, because you keep playing that same song."

Jamie snorted. "Please. You broke it. You just don't want to admit it."

"I just learned to float properly!"

Again, Jamie snorted. "And it took you, what, thirty-seven years?" Erik hit him in the arm. "Ow, sorry. You've had…okay, it only took you twenty years."

"Thank you, Mr. 'I-still-make-copies-when-I-rub-one-out.'" Erik laughed. "Just do her, already."

"Don't talk to _me_ about sexual tension." Jamie gave Erik a pointed glare. "When was the last time you screwed the wife you actually have?"

"Son on a-" Erik was cut off by the sudden sound of a large group of people walking down the stairs of Congress. Erik and Jamie turned around to see that Senators Kelly and Xavier were leaving the building, a large group reporters ascending on them.

Jamie made a disgusted face. "Man, Kelly put on major hip weight."

"Don't be a woman." Erik shook his head sadly. "You sure the girls' shields are going to work? The last thing we need is Xavier figuring out we're here."

"Xavier's too busy playing it up for the Man." Jamie reminded Erik. "'Sides, we got to get to McCoy's."

Erik gave Xavier and Kelly one last glance, before following Jamie down the stairs and toward their waiting car.

Henry McCoy's private offices were empty, except for McCoy himself. He had a thing for working late, it seemed. Perfect for Erik and Jamie. The two were running late; Mystique would have their heads for it.

Jamie punched himself in the arm, allowing another Jamie to appear to his right. "Right, you stay with the car. And keep it running. We won't be a minute." Jamie told his other self.

Jamie Two raised an eyebrow. "But, why? Isn't this wrong? Illegal and immoral? Didn't God say-"

"Shut up, or you go back in." Jamie warned with a glare. "Just keep the car running."

Erik shook his head disapprovingly. "Really, you should have more control over yourself." He laughed lightly at his own stupid joke, before waving his hand in front of the locked door. "We're in, let's hurry." Jamie stuck his tongue out at Erik, as he followed the slightly older man into the building.

* * *

It wasn't very hard to find McCoy's private office. Erik quietly opened the door, to find McCoy sitting at his desk. 

"Who are you?" Henry McCoy's voice sounded scared. Both Erik and Jamie could tell that the blue, fuzzy, man was about to stand and ready himself for a fight. "What are you doing here?"

Jamie and Erik exchanged a look, both trying to think of a really cool thing to say. Finally, Jamie cleared his throat, and said: "I Can't think of anything cool to say. Sorry." He gave Erik a half-shrug.

Erik groaned. Closing his fist, he told Henry McCoy. "This will only hurt for a minute. It's your own fault, too much iron in the blood. That's not good."

As their target fell to the ground, Jamie clicked his tongue and looked toward Erik. "Hey, you want to get some Mexican after this?"

**Brotherhood Headquarters**

Mystique smiled happily to herself. Dr. Kavita Rao and Henry McCoy were both dead, and the X-Men were so busy in Los Angeles and New York, that they wouldn't even begin to think about Rao and McCoy for at least a day. Not a lot of time, but enough for Mystique to take a breath and form the next stage of her plans. No one was going to 'cure' mutant powers. Mutants were the next stage of evolution and you simply didn't stop evolution.

"Tell me, sweetheart, where is that silly cure being kept?" Mystique turned to the other person in the room. A pretty girl, who was quietly reading a book in one of the comfortable chairs. "Can you tell me that?"

"In a lab." The girl answered simply. "In a lab across the ocean. That is all I know." Mystique moved to touch the girl, but she moved away. "N-no touching."

"Sorry, I forgot." The older woman looked apologetic for half a second, but then her face hardened slightly. "When Adrienne and Emma get home, you three are going to find the lab, aren't you, Cordelia?"

Cordelia seemed to think about it for a second. "I think we will certainly try."

Mystique nodded. "Good, girl." She cleared her throat. "Let me known when everyone gets back. I'll be in my office, taking a phone conversation with the Thieves Guild." With that, she left Cordelia to her book.

-TBC-


	2. Extraordinary Machine

Chapter One: Extraordinary Machine

Rated: T (for language and suggestive themes)

Summary: The Brotherhood discuss the "cure" for being a mutant; couples gets some alone time; the Frost sisters do their thing; more Brotherhood members show themselves.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Marvel, Fox, and others do.

Author's Note: Thank you to all that reviewed.

The Brotherhood was surrounded in mystery. No one knew where the Brotherhood was located or how many members there actually where. There was a ceratin aura about them, and that was the way they liked it. If anyone had ever bothered looking around a bit, they would have learned the location and members.

The Brotherhood's main base was a mansion in upper Washington state; there were currently thirty-seven members, though only a hand full was ever at the mansion at one time.

Sitting at her desk, the woman called Mystique quietly looked over several files that had just been handed to her by two of the Brotherhood's field agents.

"If I said I was unimpressed, I'd be a liar." Mystique said coolly. With movements that could only be described as "refined," the blue woman put the folders down onto her desk. "Though, if I said I was impressed, I'd also be lying."

"Oh, come on! That's . . . those files were hard as hell to get." The dark-haired man in front of Mystique pouted. "We risked our damn necks for those files, and they aren't any good?"

Mystique waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, come now. The files will be helpful, but they aren't all I need. " She sighed deeply. "I'll have these looked at by Erik later. Meanwhile, I have a new mission for you two."

The duo in front of Mystique exchanged a glance. They didn't want to go on another mission. They were tired, they smelt, they wanted a good meal and a long night's sleep.

"If you don't want to . . . " Mystique trailed off, letting the veiled threat hang in the air.

For the first time since entering the office, the girl spoke. "What would you want us to do, Mystique?"

With a wide smile, she answered: "All I want you two to do, is simply get into Nick Fury's office and steal any and all files marked: 'Mutant 'X' gene'." Smiling sweetly, Mystique went on, "Do you think you can do that, Avalanche?" Silently, Avalanche nodded. He knew when he was defeated and he wasn't about to press the issue. "Shadowcat?"

Shadowcat swallowed hard. "Avalanche and I are a team. If he's in, I'm in."

"Good. Now get out, before I throw you out. I want you two back here in three days. Got that? Three days." Mystique smiled sweetly. "Or I send the big kitties after you two."

And that, Avalanche knew was no idol threat.

* * *

Ever the picture of cool, Jamie casually sat in the largest chair, in the living room of the Brotherhood mansion. A large book on the history of Russia was in his hands, but it wasn't the book that his mind was on.

No, he was much more interested in other things at the moment.

Across the room, Marie-Ange sat on the sofa, leaning into the coffee table, her beloved Tarot cards in her pale hands. She was fascinating, as were her powers.

Off in the corner, sitting silently in another chair and staring off into space was Jono. Now that guy, Jamie mused, was emo to the extreme. Jono needed to get laid, like last week. Of course, he wasn't likely to get laid with that hole in his chest.

"Okay, can we all try and be normal for a second?" Jamie asked, as he tossed his book onto the floor. Marie-Ange glanced up from her cards, frowned, then when back to the cards. "Come on,

Sweetheart. Jono?" Jono just glared Jamie's way, but did not speak. "I'm not asking for a kidney, people. I'm asking for a moment."

"_Wot?"_ Jono asked, still glaring.

"Chill, Brit. We're all against the mutant cure, right?_ They've_ got no right to try and force _Us _to take it. But . . . what if we weren't against? What if it were a choice. Would either of you take the cure?"

Jono had to admit to himself that he was a little taken aback by Jamie's sudden seriousness. In the three years that Jono had known the older man, Jamie had never been completely serious, about anything. Jono was impressed. "Though, I don't see why you would take it, Half-a-face. You'd still have a huge hole in your chest. No decent girl would fuck you."

Or not.

With a scowl, Jono stood from his seat and stalked off. Calling out, _"Fuck off."_ As he left the room.

Jamie looked after Jono, a smirk playing on his face. Slowly, he turned back to Marie-Ange; she was back to her cards, again. "Marie-Ange." Jamie whispered in a singsong voice. "Angel face . . . "

With a small frown, Marie-Ange looked up at Jamie. "You shouldn't tease, Jono. No one will ever love him, because he no longer loves himself. You've hurt him, Jamie."

"So punish me, baby." Jamie's smirk grew wider. For her part, Marie-Ange did not seem interested. "Sorry. I'm sorry, okay?" The young woman nodded slightly, apparently forgiving him. Leaning back into his chair, Jamie re-asked his earlier question: "So, would you . . . take the cure? You know, if it were just a choice."

She never even missed a beat. "No."

Interested, Jamie leaned forward. His eyes locked onto her intense blue eyes. "Why not? 'Cause you'd betray your people? 'Cause you wouldn't be you anymore?"

Marie-Ange shook her head. "No. It's because I'd get lonely. I don't like being alone, Jamie." She glanced lovingly down at her cards for a brief moment. "If the cards were gone . . . I would not have anyone. And, there will come a time, when things get so awful, that I will need their comfort."

Oh yeah, she was weird. But, in some twisted way that only she got, Marie-Ange had a point.

Jamie chewed on his lower lip, sighed softly, and flopped back against his chair. "Huh." He chuckled lightly to himself. "You are so weird, Angel face."

Marie-Ange's sad and intense eyes stared at him for a long moment. "I do not wish to be. Perhaps the cure for our mutations would cure me of my weirdness. But then, I would be without my cards. I would have no friends and truly be alone."

"No." Jamie pushed himself out of his chair. Quietly, he moved across the room and sat down beside Marie-Ange. He did not look at her nor did he touch her, because he knew it was better this way. "No." His voice had gone low and soft, almost as if he were trying to comfort a small child. "You're not alone. You have the Brotherhood, don't you?"

There was a pregnant silence, before: "It won't last forever. Nothing ever does."

In that one moment, Marie-Ange looked so pathetic, that Jamie was sure it would be all right if he comforted her. Wordlessly, he put an arm around her petite shoulders and pulled her small body into his.

"Don't let the Boss hear you talking like that, Sweetheart. Woman's capable of anything, and I don't think she'd be happy if she heard you saying things like that about the Brotherhood." He paused for a moment, silent in thought. "Marie-Ange, were you just being you or did your cards tell you the end was near for the Brotherhood?"

Marie-Ange smiled softly to herself. "Isn't it the same thing?"

Jamie had to laugh at that. "Don't be a smart-ass."

"The cards didn't tell me anything. I just . . . have a feeling things will not end well, if we keep pursuing our current activities."

Again, Jamie laughed. "So, what else is new?"

Staying close to Jamie, Marie-Ange leaned toward the coffee table and turned one of her beloved Tarot cards over. "Tomorrow's going to be a bad day."

Looking down at the cards, Jamie couldn't really argue with Marie-Ange's logic. Well, at least today had been a good day. And, Jamie supposed, it could only get better.

* * *

His long fingers played in her thick hair, curling and uncurling themselves in her locks. She was tired - drained really - though he couldn't figure out why. She had done nothing, except take his powers. Oh, and set a couple of buildings on fire. Still, he was the one that should have been tired, not her.

Marie's head rested on his shoulder, and she sighed contentedly. "Today was a good day."

Softly, John kissed the top of her head. "Yeah." He let that hang in the air for a moment, bore casually adding, "It could get better, you know."

Marie rolled her eyes, quietly wondering if John ever thought about anything besides sex. "No." She glanced up at him, her face stern. "I am _not _doing that."

John chuckled lightly. "You don't even . . . you really are a good Southern Catholic girl, aren't ya?" He didn't wait for Marie to respond, instead he offered her a quick kiss on the lips. Slowly, he guided her down onto his bed, and began unzipping his jeans. "Here." Quickly, he took one of Marie's gloved hands into his. "Just . . . " John moved Marie's hand onto his penis. "Just get me off, yeah?"

Looking up at him, Marie couldn't help but smile to herself. "Give me a quick kiss?"

Never one to disappoint, John did as he was asked.

* * *

Emma had a way of making Erik angry. It hadn't anything to do with who Emma was as a person, but rather to do with Emma's views on certain things, including the Brotherhood's certain situation. Oh, and then there were their marriage issues.

"I can't talk right now, darling." Emma unzipped her boots, and tossed them into her and Erik's closet. "Raven wants my sisters and me to try and find where the cure is being kept."

His arms folded over his chest, Erik watched his wife closely. With a nod toward the closet, the doors closed. "Emma. I'm only asking for a moment."

"Darling," Emma sighed softly. "we have a lifetime. Our issues can wait, can't they? It isn't as if I'm going anywhere." With an amused shake of her head, Emma stood from her bed. "Erik, everything will be all right."

When Emma kissed Erik's check, her lips felt warm and alive. When she left the room, Erik couldn't help but feel like a complete idiot.

* * *

If there was one that Jono hated, it was coming to the Brotherhood mansion. He didn't mind working for Mystique or most of the ideas behind the Brotherhood, but he certainly hated the people. Well, maybe just Jamie. But, Jamie was enough. With his stupid jokes and his . . . stupid good looks. At least Jono could take satisfaction in the small fact that Jamie would never get what he really wanted.

"You still here? Thought you'd be half way back to Los Angeles by now."

He had been so lost in his own bitter thoughts that Jono hadn't even noticed that Erik was standing a little way down the hall._ "Wot's it t' you?"_

Erik rolled his eyes. Kids. "Let me guess, Jamie's pissed you off again. Look, the guy's my best friend - though I'm not sure why - but I get how he could piss someone off. The guy's a macho ass."

"_Yeah, he is." _Jono leaned against a wall._ "I'm just hanging about, cause I was asked to. Boss lady's got someone comin' or somethin'."_

Erik leaned against the wall with Jono, and nodded knowing. "I get it. She wants something from this person. Old girl's using the old 'Look, we may kill people, but aren't we a happy family?' approach." Erik chuckled lightly under his breath. "Like that one works. Mutants join the Brotherhood for two reasons: they hate flat scans or they got nowhere else to go. They don't join 'cause we look cheerful."

"_That why you joined, mate?"_ Jono glanced over at Erik. A knowing look in his eyes. _"You hate normal folk or you had nowhere to go?"_

"Jono...I'm here because it's the best place for me. Besides, I can't leave my wife." Erik sighed softly. "And Emma would never leave her sisters. Well," he chuckled to himself. "not Cordelia."

"_Which means you're staying." _

"And you? Why did you join our merry dysfunctional family? Don't tell me it was the dental plan." Erik raised an eyebrow. "Or were you just really emo and pissed the day Mystique approached you?"

Jono paused in thought for a moment. He had his reasons for becoming a member of the Brotherhood. Reasons he was sure Erik would never understand. So, he simply stated: _"I had nothing better to do that day, mate."_

Erik gave Jono a short nod. "You're an awful liar. You're here for a very simple reason: you were pissed off at the world the day Mystique approached you. And you were pissed because of a girl. Every guy in this damn place is here either because of a woman or because they were once in love with a woman that broke his heart."

Jono knew that rant all too well. Erik and Emma were having issues in their marriage, and that meant that Erik was trying to make every woman seem evil.

"_Don't drag me into your domestic, Erik." _With a shake of the head, Jono started back down the hall way. _"Just don't._ _This isn't bloody Eastenders."_

* * *

It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with her husband. It was just that she had more important things to do. The cure was very important, as was finding out where it was being made and kept. The thing was, marriage came second when it came to the Brotherhood. It wasn't that Emma wanted marriage to come second. It just did.

At the same moment that Erik was venting to Jono, Emma was on her way to meet her sisters. Cordelia, the youngest of the Frost girls, was currently living in a tiny room in the west wing of the mansion. Poor girl, she really had been having some troubles lately. They really should have never left her alone with that Victor Creed.

With a small sigh, Emma knocked politely on Cordelia's bedroom door. "Cordelia? It's Emma, dear." Emma waited, but Cordelia did not answer her door. "Adrienne will be here soon. You know she hates to be kept waiting. So, let me in." Still, nothing. "Cordelia! You're . . . "

Slowly, the large wooden door opened. A pixie of a woman stood, nearly hid behind the door. "No . . . no touching, okay?" She nervously smoothed out her short brown hair. "I can't do that, any more."

Emma smiled lovingly at her younger sister. "It's okay, dear. No one's asking to touch you. You just . . . " she watched as Cordelia moved back to the large chair in the room. The young woman curled herself up in the chair, picked up a large book, and quietly began reading. "Perhaps when this is over, we could go on a trip? You, Adrienne, and myself. Would you like that?"

"No." Cordelia answered simply, not even bothering looking up from her book. "Adrienne's behind you."

Emma turned around, to find herself face to face with her older sister. In Adrienne's hands were several files. Breezing past Emma, Adrienne entered the bedroom.

"I suppose we should get to work, ladies. I do have things to do." Adrienne gave Cordelia the once over. "Dear God, is she still having her issues? So the big cat did a few things . . . at least, it wasn't that little man." She shivered. "He's just creepy."

Emma shot her older sister an icy glare. Now really was not the time. "Could we just get on with this, please? Some of us do have lives." Nodding toward Adrienne, she went on. "You do your thing, I'll do mine, and then Cordelia can. . . . "

"Do nothing?" Adrienne suggested with a smirk. "Of course, darling Emma." Looking rather annoyed, Adrienne tossed the files onto Cordelia's large bed. The picture of boredom, Adrienne touched each file, one at a time.

Fascinated, Emma watched Adrienne; Cordelia seemed engrossed in her book.

After several moments of silence, Adrienne coughed lightly. She held out a hand, waiting. With a groan of annoyance, Emma stood and grabbed a pen and pad from Cordelia's desk. Gratefully, Adrienne took the offered items. A minute later, she handed them back to her younger sister, who looked the pad over with interest.

Henry McCoy was dead. Charles Xavier was of little interest to the Brotherhood, at least at the moment. Nick Fury would be taken care of by others. Oh, the first person to touch the files was very interesting indeed: Jean Grey.

Jean Grey - Doctor Jean Grey - had been a student of Xavier's years before. She had even been a member of the X-Men, once upon a time. Now, she was scientist researching the cause of the mutant gene. It seemed, at least according to the files, that Jean had been a party to the mutant cure. Or rather, she had started things off. Truly, a traitor to the mutant race.

"Now, why do you suppose little Dr. Grey wanted to make a cure for mutants?" Emma wondered, more to herself than to her sisters.

"Because she's terrified of her powers." Adrienne explained, bored again. "Besides, she's one of those people. Always trying to explain every little thing about us." Waving a dismissive hand, she went on: "Jean Grey knows where they first started making the cure, but not where it is at the moment. She's really of no use to us, is she?"

Emma laughed coincidently. "Adrienne, really. If she helped start research of the cure, then she knows all about it. I believe Mystique would think that's very useful information. Now, the only question is: how do we get the information out of little Jeanie?" Both Emma and Adrienne turned their attention to Cordelia.

She never even bothered looking up from her book. "No."

Adrienne grinned. "Even if Mystique says that you have to?"

"Yes."

Adrienne's grin just grew wider. "Even if she threatens to take the yarn from the big kitty? You know he's just dying to play with you instead of that yarn." She chuckled to herself, even as Emma glared at her.

"Adrienne, stop it!" Emma moved over to her younger sister. "It's all right. You may be a very powerful empath, but Jean could see through you. No, I think it might be best to send in another telepath, a powerful one."

"Like you?"

"No. We need someone in there, to learn as much about the cure as they can, before getting rid of Grey. We need someone to get to her; someone she'd tell all her little secrets to."

Adrienne rolled her eyes. "You want us to go to Mystique and tell her that we need to send in a guy to seduce Jean Grey, so she'll spill all about the first stages of the cure? Three words little sister: waste of time."

"Well . . . "

"It wouldn't work."

Both Emma and Adrienne glanced to Cordelia, who was finally looking at them.

"What?" Emma asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Jean Grey likes girls, not boys."

Adrienne's forehead knotted in confusion. "How in the hell do you know that?"

Cordelia shrugged. "It was in the paper. She broke up with her girlfriend, a pop singer, last month. If you really think it's worth it, to send someone in to learn about the origins of the cure, it'll have to be a girl."

Neither Emma nor Adrienne had seen that one coming.

"Well, maybe it's not even worth pursuing." Emma suggested.

"Mystique does what everything on the cure, no matter how slight." Adrienne countered. "And, you are the Brotherhood's most powerful telepath, Emma dear."

_Shit._

"A telepath would be a bad idea." Cordelia spoke up. "She would be able to sense it, right? Adrienne would be better for this. And since you're already a lesbian . . . you wouldn't feel uncomfortable."

Emma laughed, while Adrienne shot Cordelia death glare: "Victor Creed is coming back." Cordelia gulped loudly, and hid her face behind her book.

"Adrienne, stop that!"

* * *

There was something deep inside him that he couldn't get rid of, no matter how hard he tried. The others called it 'magic' and 'voodoo'. But, Remy wasn't so sure those were the right words for it. He was seventeen, not an idiot. Remy was a mutant, and he knew it. It was why he had begged his father to take a meeting with the mysterious group called the Brotherhood. The news painted them as some kind of mutant terrorist group, but Remy was so sure that they were more than that.

Remy had arrived at the home of Irene Adler late in the evening. He was greeted at the door by an angry looking man, with white hair.

"Aren't you early?"

"I'm here to see a Mystique." Remy quickly stated, moving forward. "She's gonna help me wit' my powers."

"Yeah?" Erik raised a white eyebrow. "That's super, kid." He moved away from the door. "She's in her office, down the hall third door to the left."

"Uh . . . " Remy was about to ask another question, when he was distracted by two people. A young man, and a young girl; they were walking down the large staircase, whispering to one another, their arms wrapped around each other in an almost protective way. "Who are they?"

Erik glanced behind him, then back to Remy. Remy, who looked like he had just fallen into lust. Though, Erik couldn't tell with whom Remy had fallen in lust. Either way, it wouldn't end well for the young man. "That is John and Marie. They do not want to sleep with you, so don't even bother thinking about it."

"I wasn't . . ." Remy trailed off, his eyes firmly on the young couple.

John nodded to Erik and Remy. "So, you wear your sunglasses at night? Accident waiting to happen, man."

Marie offered the two men a small, polite smile. "Hi. Don't pay any mind to John."

"Remy, hello!" Everyone in the hall turned to the sound of Mystique's voice. "I see you've met some of the Brotherhood. I hope they've been treating you well." She eyed the members of the Brotherhood; pausing to glare at John, whose right hand was currently on the lower back of Marie. "If you'll come to my office, we'll discuss things." She didn't even wait for an answer, she just turned on her heels and started back the way she had come.

Remy waited a beat before following.

John watched Remy leave for a moment before laughing. "Seriously, are we just taking anyone with powers now?"

"John, cut it out." Marie scowled lightly. "Mystique knows what she's doing."

Erik looked after Remy, sighed, then turned back to the younger duo. "Yeah . . . but why bring in someone new now?"

Now that was a very good question.

* * *

The office that Mystique had brought Remy to was large and filled with furniture that looked as if it had cost more than everything Remy owned. There were no personal items in the room, save two pictures on the desk: one of a blond woman with short hair, the other of Mystique, the blond woman, the girl from earlier, and a man that looked like huge blue elf.

"Hmm." Mystique cleared her throat. "Remy, if you're quite ready."

"Sorry."

"Yes." Mystique paused a moment, seemingly just trying to make Remy sweat a little. "You come from the Thieves Guild, and you're a mutant. That makes you very useful to me, young man. How would you feel about an exchange of sorts? I help you with your powers, but first I want you to steal something for me." Remy leaned forward in his chair, clearly interested. "What I want you to steal is . . . a tiny tube of what the government is calling 'the cure to mutations'."

"I thought you wanted it destroyed?"

"I do, Remy. But, this tube is very special. I want the source of the cure gone, but this tube is for someone that cannot cope with their gift. Now," she slid a file over the desk and to Remy. "I would like you to steal from . . . "

Remy opened the file, looked at the picture of whom he was stealing from, then back up at Mystique. Fucking hell.

"You_ have _to be kidding. He's got a tube of the mutant cure?"

Mystique smiled tightly. "I'm afraid so."

Oh yeah, Remy just knew he was going to die.

-TBC-


End file.
